Late Night Revelations
by Tani Barton
Summary: It's late at night and Tai's thinking about Matt when who should come knocking at his door but Matt himself? WARNING: TAITO!


Late Night Revelations  
  
Hi! First of all, I'd like to thank Mystery Squeezit and Shadowcat for reviewing my other fic, Introspection. Second, this is my first Taito. If you don't know what Taito is, you should probably leave now. If you're totally dedicated to Matt and Mimi or Tai and Sora or some other straight coupling, this isn't for you. If you really want to know, Taito is the concept that Matt and Tai are gay...together. Don't like it? Deal with it! Matt and Tai may be a little ooc and so I apologize for that in advance. Just please R&R, it'll make me so happy. Thanks for reading!  
  
Tai stared blankly at the flashing television set in front of him. He hadn't been able to sleep and was now sitting in front of the TV for want of anything better to do.  
  
His parents had gone to visit his grandmother for the weekend and Kari was spending the night at Yolei's, leaving him home alone.  
  
He wasn't really watching TV though. No, he was thinking, analyzing his feelings. He and Matt had been best friends for years now. He thought he'd been happy with that.   
  
He'd always felt something special for Matt, something that gave Matt the ability to hurt him when others couldn't. The rest of the Digidestined were his friends also but Matt was his best friend. They had stayed close even after the Dark Masters were defeated and all was right in the Digital World once again.  
  
Neither had really dated that much despite attention from all the girls they knew except for Mimi and Sora, who seemed to think of them as brothers. So when had it happened? questioned Tai. When had his feelings for Matt become more than just friendship? Looking back, Tai couldn't pinpoint any exact moment. He hadn't even noticed it happening until today.   
  
When Jun had hauled Matt off to take the bus with her, acting so possessive, he had felt it. Jealousy. He was jealous that Jun got to spend four hours alone with Matt, jealous that she could advertise her crush to the whole world while he had to keep his love for Matt hidden so deep that even he didn't know about it and he was the one feeling it. The pleading look Matt sent him as he was pulled away by Jun almost broke his heart; Matt looked so unhappy. Then it hit him. He, Taichi Kamiya, was in love with Yamato Ishida, another boy, and he could never tell him.  
  
Despair tore at Tai for the rest of the day and was now keeping him awake at night, images of Matt haunting him every time he closed his eyes.  
  
Tai's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. For a moment he thought about pretending no one was home, but then a soft voice called out, "Tai, are you awake?" Tai's head shot up immediately. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Matt!  
  
Opening the door, he was almost bowled over when Matt rushed in with a harried look on his face, pulling the door shut behind him. Tai gave Matt an inquiring look but Matt shook his head indicating that he couldn't talk.   
  
Tai found out why when he heard a voice he recognized as Jun's coming from somewhere outside. "Matt, where did you go? You forgot to wait for me again!" Tai stifled a groan and sent Matt an understanding look.  
  
The two boys held their breaths as they listened to Jun's voice get louder then increasingly softer until it faded away to nothing. They both let out simultaneous sighs of relief when they could no longer hear her. Matt was the first to speak.  
  
"Sorry to barge in on you like that but I just had to escape. She's been driving me crazy, hounding me all day!"  
  
Tai didn't comment, just settled back into his corner of the couch while Matt took the other corner, snuggling into it almost like a little kid. When Tai did say something, it was in the form of a question. "Why do you dislike her so much? I guess she isn't that bad."   
  
Matt grinned. "You mean beside the fact that she's like, a stalker or psychopath or something? Well, I can't really give her a chance because I'm already in love with someone else and she just can't accept that," said Matt hesitantly, glancing surreptitiously at Tai to see how he would take the news.  
  
Tai struggled to keep his face expressionless as he asked, "And does this person love you back?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "No, they think of me as only a friend. The idea probably hasn't even crossed their mind," he said with a sad look in his beautiful eyes.   
  
Tai felt a strong urge to take him in his arms and comfort him even though he felt like his heart was going to break in half. Matt was already in love with someone! He couldn't be angry though. That lost little boy look always got to him. It was the look Matt had given him in that long ago fight when they still weren't very good friends that had prevented him from punching him. It was the same look that Matt had had after they were shown the origins of their digivices, tags, and crests right before he left again. It was the look he'd had when he'd returned and Tai had been hurt, and the look he'd had as Angemon and Angewomon had shot the two of them with arrows of hope and light and Matt had taken his hand. That look had always cut him straight to the heart no matter how violent his emotions were and overwhelmed him with the need to protect the one who gave it.  
  
Matt seemed oblivious to his struggle though as he snuggled further into the comfortable sofa. Inside his heart was breaking also though.   
  
He had always known that Tai thought of him as just a friend but having the evidence presented to him so bluntly hurt. He had made eye contact with Tai for a brief second, hoping to find some trace of jealousy, longing, love, anything, and been quickly discouraged by the blankness he saw there.  
  
Both boys were silent after that, each thinking his own thoughts. Tai quickly felt himself grow drowsy, almost as if Matt's very presence had soothed him in some way and soon dropped off to sleep.  
  
Tai dreamed as he slept. It started as a regular battle with Myotismon, him fighting his hardest to slay the evil being but not really getting anywhere. He was fighting alone. He wasn't worried about the others though. They might seem helpless much of the time but they could take care of themselves. Then Myotismon had chuckled and told him to stop and Matt had appeared in his clutches.  
  
The golden-haired boy was unconscious and looked pretty beat up and extremely vulnerable. Tai felt a wave of the familiar protectiveness sweep over him as he always did when Matt was hurt in some way. Maybe it was because Matt was so tough most of the time that when he let something show through it must be really bothering him. Or maybe it was because Matt was so thin and seemed smaller than he really was. He always looked so defenseless, even when the two of them were fighting. Perhaps it was because his eyes were rarely happy. Whatever it was, Tai always felt like he had to take care of him. So he rushed forward to rescue him but before he could reach him Myotismon gave an evil grin, gestured, and Matt dissolved into tiny particles.   
  
Tai felt a horrible pain tear through him as he fell to his knees, screaming "NO!" at the top of his lungs, tears streaming unrestrainedly down his face.   
  
Matt turned an inquiring gaze on Tai as the brown haired boy began to whimper in his sleep, then jumped about a foot when Tai screamed no at the top of his lungs and began to cry. Matt hesitated a moment, concerned for Tai but uncertain what to do, then pulled Tai into a sitting position and arranged him so that he was crying into Matt's shoulder. Matt then proceeded to rub his back and speak in comforting tones while Tai woke up.  
  
When Tai woke up and found himself cradled in Matt's arms and held close to Matt's body he automatically stiffened, hoping Matt would let go of him and not realize how right it felt to be held there. However, Matt just continued rocking him back and forth and comforting him like he would a small child.   
  
Tai slowly relaxed, letting the warmth take over and kill the coldness that the thought of losing Matt created within him.   
  
When Matt felt sure that Tai had mostly recovered from his bout of crying he pulled back slightly and let his blue eyes meet Tai's brown. "Wanna talk about it?" he offered quietly, feeling horrible as he saw Tai's eyes once more fill up with tears. Tai shook his head no, and tried to deny the grief the dream had caused him.  
  
Matt wasn't having any of that though. He knew from personal experience that bottling up negative feelings inside you only made it worse when they came out, and eventually they always came out. So Matt sent Tai a stern look that said 'It doesn't matter if you don't want to, you're going to whether you like it or not.'  
  
Tai sighed. Matt had that stubborn look on his face, and Matt didn't give up. Tai wouldn't have any peace until he told Matt about the dream. But telling him would be like admitting he was in love with him and that would probably ruin their friendship forever.   
  
So Tai did the only thing he could. He launched into the story, giving a perfectly truthful account up to the part where Matt appeared, and then he substituted in Kari.   
  
Tai was just getting into the whole thing when Matt held up a hand signalling him to stop. "You're lying," stated Matt calmly.   
  
Tai nearly jumped out of his skin. Bad enough that he was lying, it was even worse to get caught like this. Still, he did his best to salvage the situation and, putting a puzzled look on his face, asked innocently, "What do you mean by that? Are you doubting my word?"  
  
At that Matt pulled back entirely and cuddled back into his corner of the couch, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. When Tai met his eyes he found anger and hurt in those dark blue orbs.  
  
"I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth Tai, and I'm insulted that you would think that I can't tell when you're lying, even after all these years. I feel . . ." Matt hesitated as if searching for the right word, then continued. "Betrayed. I've never lied to you and now you're sitting here doing that to me. Maybe I'd better just go home." And saying this, Matt stood up to leave.  
  
Tai felt a searing pain go through him for the second time that night and quickly stood up, placing himself between Matt and the door, anguished thoughts running through his mind. 'I hurt him . . . I didn't mean to , I was only trying to shield my heart. I can't stand to lose you, not like this, not after all we've been through together. Please don't leave me, stay with me. I love you. Please forgive me for my foolish pride. I love you.'  
  
Tai opened his mouth, intending to voice all those thoughts, exactly as he thought them, but they came out a little garbled. "It was you, okay, not Kari at all but you. He killed you and I thought I'd lost you forever. I love you. I didn't want to tell you because then you might really leave me so I lied. I didn't mean to hurt you . . ." Tai trailed off forlornly, one sad tear trickling down his face and he stared at the floor intently as if it had suddenly become the most interesting object in the world.  
  
So he was surprised when Matt's hands tilted his head so that their eyes met. Tai stared in shock at what he found there. Hope, happiness- could it be, or was it just his imagination- love?  
  
"Did you mean everything you just said?" asked Matt intensely, hoping against hope that he had heard and understood everything Tai had just said correctly.  
  
Tai nodded and replied, "With all my heart and soul," then watched in amazement as the blonde boy's face lit up with joy and yes, he was sure of it this time, love.  
  
Upon hearing Tai's confirmation of love, all of Matt's barriers melted away until there were no walls left, just the essence of who Matt was. As joy overwhelmed him Matt flung his arms around Tai's neck and started crying. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! I thought you thought of me as just a friend. I love you too Tai, I can't tell you how much I love you! I've wanted to tell you so many times but I always chickened out. How did you know?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't," answered Tai pulling Matt a little closer as his heart sang with joy, brushing his tears away gently with one finger. "I only just admitted it to myself when Jun pulled you off to ride the bus with her earlier. Let me tell you, jealousy is one nasty emotion." Matt chuckled a little, then yawned hugely.  
  
Tai glanced at the clock and did a double take. It was three in the morning! "I think maybe we had better go to bed now."   
  
Matt glanced at Tai. "You don't mind me staying?"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," replied Tai contentedly.  
  
No words were exchanged as the boys went into Tai's bedroom. Blushing slightly each stripped to his habitual boxers. Tai finished first and quickly snuggled into the warm bed, eyes drifting shut almost immediately.   
  
He was almost asleep when he felt a warm body cuddle in right next to him. His eyes flew open to see Matt grinning at him impishly, if a little tiredly. Tai's face softened and he pulled Matt even closer. Then, with a contented sigh, Tai let his eyes close once again, safe in the knowledge that his beloved was close and wouldn't leave him.  
  
Tai's last thought before he drifted off to sleep was amusement as he noted that Matt's breathing had slowed to the steady pattern of deep sleep. Soon after, Tai joined him there and they met in their dreams, each content to be in the presence of his love.  
  
***********  
  
The house was unusually quiet when Kari and Yolei crept in the next morning to get some stuff from Kari's room. Kari poked her head curiously into Tai's room. He was usually an early riser, never sleeping past five and it was six now. What she saw caused her to smile as she quietly shut the door. Yolei looked like she was about to ask a question but Kari put a finger to her lips and she held her peace. Only when they had finished their business did Yolei ask, "What's up?" Instead of answering Kari gestured for Yolei to look.  
  
When they arrived back at Yolei's house both girls were giggling, Yolei exclaiming, "They look so cute together!" and Kari adding, "I'm so glad they finally admitted it."   
  
And somewhere, two boys slept in each other's arms, contented smiles on their faces, oblivious to all the excitement they were causing , just happy to be at last together forever.  
  
Owari  
  
AN: Hmm, maybe a little more Yamachi than Taito. Sorry. It just seemed more realistic with Matt being a little more aggressive, at least to me. After all, Tai had just had a nightmare about Matt dying and was majorly upset. :shrugs: Oh, and I realize it's not the best, but I can deal with that. I don't know how to improve it, so constructive criticism would be helpful. And if you're good with commas, please do me a favor and tell me if I have too many in the last sentence. I'm not quite sure. It seems right to me but I've been wrong about that sort of thing before. And if you flame me, I'll just have to do a little rant type thing about common courtesy. It's up to you. Thank you for reading!  



End file.
